Consumers are increasingly using the Internet to perform a variety of actions, such as making purchases and acquiring information corresponding to a particular topic. More particularly, the Internet may be utilized by a consumer to purchase tangible products (e.g., books, televisions, etc.), digital content (e.g., electronic books (“e-Books”), MP3 music files, etc.), and/or services (collectively referred to herein as “items”). Often, when a customer attempts to purchase a particular item, he or she may not be able to complete the order due to an error experienced by a network or a website (e.g., a dropped order). As a result, the error may prevent the customer from being able to purchase the item or the customer may be required to attempt to purchase the same item again, which may lead to an unsatisfactory customer experience. If the customer experiences a significant amount of dropped orders, the customer may be inclined to purchase the item elsewhere, such as from a website associated with a different company or from a physical retail store. Therefore, it would be beneficial to both the customer and the entity that provides an item to reduce and/or eliminate dropped orders associated with transactions made via a network.